With or without you
by Lady Alrak
Summary: Uma historia sobre a primeira vez de Hermione.SIRIUS/HERMIONE ATENÇÃO PARA A CLASSIFICAÇÃO DA FIC.Songfic música by U2


**Capitulo único - With or Without**

Amanhecia mais um dia. Teria mais 24 horas para fingir respirar, fingir estudar, fingir sorrir... Enfim, mais 24 horas para fingir viver. Sento-me na cama e olho ao meu redor: livros jogados pelo chão, algumas meias em cima da minha antes impecável escrivaninha, e Bichento no seu cesto dormindo. Coloco a ponta do meu dedão do pé direito no chão frio e o recolho imediatamente ao fazer contato com o piso gélido. Encolho-me na cama sentada e agarrando-me aos joelhos fecho os olhos e lembro-me dele. Algumas lembranças, aquelas lembranças que me davam forças para continuar.

_**See the stone set in your eyes**_

_**(Veja a pedra jogada em seus olhos)**_

_**See the thorn twist in your side**_

_**(Veja as coisas retorcidas no seu lado)**_

_**I wait for you**_

_**(Eu espero por você)**_

**FLASHBACK**

Estava realmente aborrecido ficar ali na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Quando me convidaram, achei que participaria e não que seria faxineira. Que saco! Agora mesmo que o F.A.L.E ganharia força em minha mente. Coitadinhos dos elfos domésticos. Mas deixando de lado os fracos e oprimidos do mundo mágico, resolvi ler um pouco pra variar. Era a milésima vez que lia "O apanhador no campo de centeio", um dos meus livros preferidos (e olha que já li muitos livros). Encaminhei-me para um sofá na sala que estava incrivelmente vazia e, deitando-me, preparei para ler. Rony e os gêmeos estavam no andar de cima travando mais uma partida de Snap explosivo e Ginny estava no quarto em que dividíamos mimando Bichento. Eu havia sobrado e não queria realmente conversar, então fiquei por ali mesmo.

-O que faz aqui sozinha Hermione? - Perguntou me quase num sussurro. Ali as paredes tinham ouvidos. Literalmente.

Estava tão distraída com a leitura que não percebi que alguém me fitava da porta do corredor que dava para a porta da entrada da casa.

-Você me assustou Sirius. Respondi ajeitando-me no sofá, sentando-me.

Ele aproximou-se de mim como seu eu não tivesse falado nada e, apertando os olhos para ler o titulo do livro, disse por fim:

-Literatura trouxa, não?

Franzi o cenho. Como Sirius conhecia esses tipos de livros? Não que fosse impossível, mas nunca imaginei que ele fizesse o tipo que gostasse de ler. E, como que adivinhando meus pensamentos, fala com aquela voz rouca meio parecida com uma risada, meio parecida com um latido.

-É Hermione, eu costumava ler na época da Escola. Mesmo que possa parecer impossível, claro que escondido, pois não queria estragar minha fama de rebelde. Era obrigatório na matéria de Estudo dos Trouxas - falou, sentando-se ao meu lado - E parece que o professor tinha alguma admiração por esse autor em especial - Finaliza, esticando-se no sofá e passando um braço por trás de mim.

Fiquei um pouco corada com a aproximação, mas ele parecia não notar. Estava com a cabeça erguida olhando para o teto, eu o fitava agora admirando seu belo rosto. Nariz afilado, longos cabelos pretos que lhe caiam na face, um pequeno cavanhaque e belos olhos negros. Azkaban lhe dera alguma dureza, mas mesmo assim podia-se notar alguma docilidade nele.

-Hermione?

Estava mais uma vez tão aérea que não havia percebido que agora Sirius olhava em meus olhos.

-Hã? - foi a única coisa estúpida que falei, sentindo-me muito mais nova, infantil e imatura do que nunca. Não podia ter disfarçado? Que tonta!

Ele me deu um belo sorriso e, levantando-se, disse:

-Acho bom você ir dormir, amanhã teremos mais trabalho, pelo que Molly me disse.

-Ah não! - não pude deixar de resmungar.

Ele soltou mais uma das suas risadas-latido e disse:

-Entendo o que quer dizer. Também penso a mesma coisa. E desejando-me boa noite virou-se de costas.

_**Sleight of hand and twist of fate**_

_**(Golpe de mão e desvio de destino)**_

_**On a bed of nails she makes me wait**_

_**(Em uma cama de espinhos ela faz me esperar)**_

_**And I wait without**_

_**(E eu espero sem você)**_

Ele vinha em minha direção. Olhos nos olhos, alguns fios do seu belo cabelo negro caídos na face e um aroma forte de almíscar. Não conseguia mover-me. Estava paralisada à espera do ataque. Aproximou seu rosto do meu, tocando nossos narizes e colocou uma mão na minha nuca e com um movimento firme porém suave, seus lábios tocaram os meus. Foi um beijo doce, sem pressa ele explorava cada canto da minha boca com sua língua. Suas mãos passaram a percorrer meu corpo. A mão direita descia pelas minhas costas, enquanto a esquerda passeava pelo meu pescoço e descia em direção a minha barriga. Seus lábios agora percorriam o lóbulo da minha orelha, e ele dava-me mordidelas carinhosas. Gemi. Sua mão direita agora passeava pelas minhas coxas, e quando eu achei que explodiria...

-Hermione! - sacudia-me Ginny.

Acordei arfando. Sonhara mais uma vez com ele. Era a terceira vez na mesma semana e sempre do mesmo jeito. Sentei-me na cama e encontrei o olhar preocupado de Ginny.

-Estou bem, Ginny - disse sem fôlego. Ele costumava fazer isso comigo. Tirar-me todo o ar nos sonhos.

-Parecia que você estava tendo um acesso. Virava-se de um lado pro outro e estava suando. Fiquei preocupada - disse, retornando a sua cama, ainda me olhando. Você está bem mesmo? - indagou, desconfiada.

-Estou - disse. Preciso só de uma bebida bem gelada - e sem esperar resposta sai do quarto, descendo as escadas em direção a cozinha. Precisava de uma cerveja amanteigada urgente. Estava fraca, havia mais uma vez acordado no mesmo ponto em que sempre parava no sonho. Chegando na cozinha, abri a geladeira e tirei uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Subi numa cadeira e sentei-me na mesa. Tinha costume de assaltar a geladeira lá de casa e fazer sempre isso. Dei um gole na bebida. Ainda sentia minha respiração fraca e podia sentir que estava muito corada. "Droga o que deu pra eu ficar tendo esses sonhos imbecis?". Questionava enquanto continuava a beber. Estava lembrando do meu sonho, e podia jurar que ainda sentia aquele perfume que ele sempre usava. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. E tive uma surpresa ao abri-los. Na entrada da cozinha encontrava-se Sirius sem camisa, apenas de calça do pijama, encarando-me.

-Pesadelos? - perguntou-me, indo em direção da geladeira. Não pude deixar de perceber que ele também estava suado como se tivesse corrido, respirava com dificuldade também. Abriu a geladeira e também pegou uma garrafa da mesma bebida que eu. Virou para mim e, olhando como ele sempre fazia nos meus sonhos, levou a garrafa à boca, sem tirar os olhos de mim e pude perceber que agora ele olhava para minhas pernas, que estavam descobertas, afinal, estava só com uma camisola rosa clarinha meio transparente. Ajeite-me, cruzando minhas pernas, as cobri com o tecido da camisola, mas não pude deixar de sentir que estava muito envergonhada mesmo.

Ele ainda me olhava. Deu mais um gole na cerveja amanteigada e a esvaziou. Vinha em minha direção e parando em minha frente perguntou mais uma vez:

-Você estava tendo pesadelos, Hermione?

Desviando o olhar apenas balancei a cabeça em negativa. Estava tendo cada pensamento com ele ali, e aquele abdômen perfeito e aquele tórax bem definido. Como alguém podia ser tão perfeito? Eu queria me dar um tiro. Tendo aqueles pensamentos com o padrinho de Harry, com um cara que tinha idade pra ser meu pai e que na verdade talvez ate me visse como tal. Senti nojo das leseiras que pensei. Levantei ao vê-lo sentar do meu lado. Ele me segurou pelo braço e pediu:

-Não vá ainda. Me faz um pouco de companhia.

Apenas concordei com um aceno de cabeça. Sentei-me novamente, ficando ao seu lado, sem encará-lo.

Parecia uma muda estúpida. "Que droga Hermione, fala alguma merda. Qualquer merda". Havia se passado mais ou menos uns cinco minutos; o silêncio estava palpável, e eu, sempre tão faladeira, estava sem palavras. Já estava começando a achar que tinha perdido a língua no sonho. Respirei fundo. O silêncio era tanto que poderíamos ouvir a respiração um do outro no mesmo ritmo. "Ai meu deus, estou me sentindo uma retardada, se alguém entrar aqui vão pensar besteira", pensava, quando fui interrompida por Sirius.

-Hermione, você acha que os sonhos representam nossos verdadeiros anseios?

Me engasguei. Mas que raio de pergunta era aquela? Num acesso de tosse contida, limpei a garganta e senti lágrimas escorrerem dos meus olhos, reação do engasgo. Não pude deixar de olhar para o lado. Fitei aquele rosto tão perfeito e tão próximo do meu. Como ele conseguia me deixar tão desconcertada apenas por me olhar, apenas por estar ali ao meu lado?

-Acho...bom, sim.

Ele sorriu e se aproximando mais ainda de mim apenas disse:

-Hum, se você diz eu acredito. Afinal você é a primeira aluna da sua série e pra dizer a verdade uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que conheço. E também tenho que admitir que você me mostrou que pode haver beleza e inteligência, desmentindo o mito de que só pessoas feias são inteligentes. E dizendo isso se afastou e, parando na porta da cozinha, encarou-me e disse:

-Acho que um dia saberemos se os meus sonhos querem realmente dizer algo, Hermione - e deixou-me sozinha na cozinha. Fiquei meio sem ação ali na penumbra do cômodo. Ele tinha me elogiado? Sirius Perfeito Gostoso Lindo Black tinha dito que eu era bonita e inteligente? Posso morrer feliz agora. Me belisquei para saber se ainda estava sonhando ou não. Estava acordadíssima. Resolvi ir deitar, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Com tudo o que tinha acontecido de noite e mais o fato de que dali a três horas iria ficar frente a frente com ele mais uma vez, nasceu um nervosismo e uma ansiedade nunca sentida antes.

-Hermione, acorde. Mamãe esta nos chamando para tomar café.

Virei na cama. Era Ginny que me acordava. Juro que tinha acabado de pegar no sono. Resmunguei algo como "pode ir que já estou descendo". Sentei-me na cama e vi quando Ginny sorriu, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta atrás de si. Levantei-me e me arrumei em menos de três minutos. Estava pela primeira vez, ansiosa para começar a faxina, pois ele também estaria lá. Desci as escadas e encaminhei-me para a cozinha.

-Bom dia, Hermione querida - era a Srª Weasley que me cumprimentava enquanto colocava um prato cheio de bolinhos em cima da mesa.

-Bom dia, Srª Weasley. Respondi, sentando ao lado de Rony, que ainda dormia.

-Acorde, Roniquinho - falava Fred, cutucando seu irmão mais novo.

-Fred, deixe Rony em paz - dissera sua mãe com aquele olhar de "comece de manhã cedo e vai sofrer as conseqüências". Notei que só havíamos nós seis para o café da manhã: Ginny, Rony, Fred e Jorge, Srª Weasley e eu. Nem sinal de Sirius. Será que ele iria nos ajudar na faxina? Bufei, e nesse exato momento começara mais uma discussão da Srª Weasley com os gêmeos. É, teríamos um longo dia pela frente.

Apos o café estavam todos numa sala onde havia uma tapeçaria velha e mofada. Estávamos todos reunidos lá: Jorge e Fred, Ginny, Rony, Srª Weasley e Sirius.

-Bom, escutem bem. Hoje vamos desfadizar essa sala. Descobri que temos uma praga considerável de fadas mordentes aqui nessa tapeçaria. Quero que todos peguem um lenço aqui nesse cesto e cubram o rosto, e então peguem um borrifador com fadicida.

Todos obedeceram e após uma breve explicação sobre como proceder, a mãe de Rony dissera que tinha que fazer não-sei-o-que e se retirou, deixando Sirius nos supervisionando.

-Ah, cara, que legal. Vou poder descansar agora - Rony jogava-se em cima de uma poltrona todo esparramado, pronto para tirar um cochilo. Sinceramente, não sei onde ele arranjava tanto sono.

Sirius deu sua risada-latido, atraindo a atenção de todos e falou:

-Olha, sei que não sou um exemplo de "adulto" responsável, mas se vocês não cooperarem, vou fazer Monstro dormir no mesmo quarto de quem for imprudente de não fazer o que Molly disse.

Rony ficara com as orelhas vermelhas. Os gêmeos riam dele e Ginny abafava um risinho. Rony levantou-se muito sem vontade. Lembrara da primeira noite em que dormira na casa e tinha deixado a porta destrancada, acordando com Monstro em cima dele dizendo maluquices, e recordou que não havia sido nada agradável.

Eu me distrai e uma maldita fada me mordeu. Abafei um gemido de dor, mas fui ouvida por Sirius.

-Você está bem? - perguntava, aproximando-se de mim, largando o borrifador no chão. Percebendo que agora eu segurava minha mão direita com a esquerda e apertava-a, fez-se uma sombra de compreensão no seu rosto.

-Isso não é nada bom. Vamos ate o armário aqui ao lado onde tenho uma poção para sarar a mordida dessas fadas.

Mas antes de sairmos, todos estavam ao nosso redor olhando para minha mão direita, que estava estendida à frente, sendo segurada por Sirius e, além de apresentar uma marca de mordida, estava ficando inchada e verde.

-Sabe, Hermione, de todos aqui, achei que o primeiro a ser mordido seria Rony, e não você. - falava Fred, que agora via um olhar assassino vindo de seu irmão mais novo - É, Ginny, perdi a aposta - Dissera por fim, voltando a seu "trabalho".

-Como é ? Vocês apostaram que eu me machucaria? - pude ouvir Rony gritar antes de sair do aposento com Sirius.

Passamos pelo corredor. Eu ainda apertava minha mão, que agora doía bastante. Começara a sentir-me fraca; o veneno estava fazendo efeito. Dobramos um corredor e Sirius abriu a porta em frente. Era do tamanho do quarto em que dividia com ginny, um pouco menor. Havia prateleiras com diversos frascos, algumas vassouras e outros objetos. Sirius pediu que eu me sentasse na única poltrona do aposento. Obedeci. Ele pegou um frasco na prateleira e, voltando sua atenção para mim, com uma expressão preocupada, ajoelhou-se na minha frente.

Era uma poção verde musgo e com um cheiro acre horrível. Ele pegou um pedaço de algodão e, umedecendo- o, passou-o delicadamente na minha mão. Pude sentir um alivio imediato. Ele passava a poção com tanta delicadeza, tocando-me como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Eu o fitava atentamente. Ainda estava preocupado. Senti-me uma burra por ter sido quem levou a mordida da fada. E, como se tivesse adivinhado meus pensamentos, ele diz:

-Não se preocupe, isso poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um.

-Mas aconteceu comigo, né? - falei, bufando irritada e fazendo bico.

Ele olhou em meus olhos e sorriu. Parou de passar a poção e levou sua mão a minha testa. Tocou a levemente, fazendo-me estremecer.

-Está com febre. Acho melhor você tomar uma Poção pra baixar febre. Devo ter alguma por aqui. - ele fez menção de levantar, eu o segurei pelo braço.

-Não me deixe sozinha - pedi. Ele ficou me encarando com uma expressão estranha no rosto e por fim, sorrindo, disse:

-Se você soubesse...Quero tudo menos deixar você.

"Como assim?". Pisquei abobada. "Será que ouvi direito ou a porcaria da febre tava me fazendo delirar?" Corei e ele, ainda ajoelhado na minha frente, aproximou-se um pouco mais de meu rosto, tirando uma mecha do meu cabelo que caia sobre meus olhos. Estava tão próximo que podia sentir sua respiração. Nossos narizes estavam quase a se tocar, sentia seu hálito quente, e então, como se não houvesse mais nada a fazer, seus lábios tocaram os meus. Senti uma explosão dentro de mim. Ele segurava minha nuca com sua mão esquerda, enquanto a direita estava posta no meu rosto. Sua língua macia pedia passagem, e de bom grado eu permitia a entrada dela. Era um beijo suave, que foi se tornando urgente e apaixonado, cheio de desejo. Eu passava minha mão esquerda pelos seus cabelos, enquanto minha mão machucada estava ao longo do meu corpo de modo que não a batesse em lugar nenhum. Ele agora dava pequenas mordidas nos meus lábios. Gemi de prazer. Sentia-me cada vez mais quente, sem saber se era por causa da febre ou por causa do beijo. Ele me trouxe ainda mais próxima a seu corpo, mais um pouco e seriamos apenas um só. Agora, enquanto uma mão deslizava pelas minhas costas, a outra estava em minha cintura e, tal como no meu sonho, chegara as minhas coxas. Estremeci. Agora tinha urgência de seu toque cada vez mais. Mas, de repente, senti o mundo rodar e a última coisa que ouvi foi sua voz me chamando.

Sentia-me dolorida. Minha cabeça doía muito. Abri os olhos e contemplei o teto do quarto em que eu dormia. "Então foi tudo um sonho?" Perguntei-me, sentando e encostando-se ao estrato da cama. Ginny estava em pé, arrumando-se, e não notou meus movimentos. Tentei levantar-me e apoiando-me na mão direita, dei um muxoxo de dor. Quando olhei para mão reparei que estava enfaixada. A porcaria do veneno que havia nos dentes das fadas ficaria pelo menos umas 18 hrs me incomodando. Afinal, não fora um sonho.

Ginny virou-se para mim e falou:

-Até que enfim você acordou, Mione. Tenho certeza que mamãe e Sirius ficarão muito felizes. Os dois estavam muito preocupados, e claro que mamãe o culpou por não tê-la chamado, ele não disse nada e agora está lá trancado no quarto com Bicuço - disse, enquanto terminava de prender os cabelos num rabo de cavalo - Você dormiu o dia todo, já está na hora do jantar.

Fiquei preocupada com Sirius. Ele não teve culpa, é lógico, essas coisas acontecem. E, de repente, lembrei do nosso beijo, e sorri. Ginny virou-se pra mim e, graças a Deus, pude disfarçar o sorriso.

-Vamos descer? - perguntou-me, estendendo-me a mão.

Levantei-me e disse que desceria em cinco minutos. Ela concordou e deixou-me sozinha. Pensei por um instante se desceria ou não, porque sabia que me encheriam de perguntas e que ele não estaria lá. Olhei-me no espelho e desci. Descobri que estava morrendo de fome.

O jantar foi tranqüilo. Ele não estava presente porque, provavelmente, estava sentindo-se culpado duplamente: primeiro por ter me beijado e segundo por eu ter desmaiado. Tonks e Lupin estavam presentes no jantar, e sabem como Tonks é divertida, ela sempre fazia Ginny e eu rirmos, então me distrai um pouco e parei de pensar nele por uns momentos .Ao subir para o quarto, troquei de roupa e deitei-me imediatamente, dizendo que ainda estava me sentindo meio zonza. Mentira. Desejei boa noite para Ginny. Agora estou aqui, virando de um lado pro outro, sem um pingo de sono. Ginny já está dormindo, e eu, é claro, talvez nem durma, já que o dia inteiro fora suficiente. Resolvi descer e deitar-me no sofá da sala para ler alguma coisa e, claro, se possível, encontrá-lo.

Desci as escadas e, para minha surpresa, ele estava no sofá lendo "O apanhador no campo de centeio". A sala estava numa penumbra, somente iluminada por algumas velas e a varinha que ele segurava para ler o livro. Parei na porta e o observei durantes poucos minutos, até que ele falou:

-Fico feliz que esteja melhor - disse, num tom formal demais. Abaixou o livro e lançou-me um olhar tão frio que senti como se tivesse sendo repreendida por algo.

Aproximei de onde ele estava, sentei ao seu lado e comecei a falar.

-Você não teve culpa nenhuma, Sirius - disse, tocando seu braço. Ele levantou-se bruscamente, cortando o contado com a minha mão.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, andando de um lado para o outro, na minha frente. E, parando para me olhar, disse:

-Isso não é certo. Desculpe pelo beijo, foi um impulso tolo. Você é muito nova, não posso me aproveitar - finalizara, subindo as escadas e deixando-me sozinha.

Fiquei arrasada. Era isso que ele achava? Um impulso tolo? Que eu era uma criança? Fechei a cara, magoada, e fui atrás dele. Já não estava mais no corredor. Provavelmente iria fazer companhia para Bicuço, -me até lá e, sem nem bater à porta, abri-a. Ele não estava lá. Encontrei apenas Bicuço dormindo encolhido num canto. Fechei e porta e, quando me virei, dei de cara com ele. Fitava-me de um jeito muito estranho, como se estivesse contendo-se para não fazer algo. Eu o encarei e, ainda com a expressão fechada, apontando o dedo na cara dele, falei:

-Olha aqui, você não precisa se desculpar. Se eu não quisesse, aquilo não teria acontecido, pois caso não perceba, não sou nenhuma criança - falei, afastando-me dele e, ainda o encarando, finalizei - Você é quem está agindo como uma.

_**My hands are tied**_

_**(Minhas mãos estão amarradas)**_

_**My body bruised, she's got me with**_

_**(Meu corpo ferido, ela me tem com)**_

_**Nothing to win and**_

_**(Nada para ganhar)**_

_**Nothing left to lose**_

_**(E nada mais para perder)**_

Foi tudo muito rápido. Primeiro eu falava aquelas coisa e depois ele estava me encostando contra a parede. Nossos rostos estavam mais uma vez próximos, um sentindo a respiração do outro.

-Eu sei que você não é mais criança, Hermione - falava, com aquela sua voz rouca, bem próxima ao meu ouvido - Eu juro que tentei me afastar, não reparar em você, mas caso não tenha percebido, passei as duas últimas semanas arranjando um jeito de ficar sempre perto de você.

Estremeci. Agora que me toquei em quantas vezes ficamos próximos. À mesa, durante as refeições, ele sempre estava ou ao meu lado ou à minha frente. Nas detetizações ele sempre me ajudava. Olhei-o incrédula. Realmente não havia percebido. Sorri e ele retribuiu-me .Então eu disse, por fim:

-Eu também estava tentando disfarçar, passei esse tempo todo o observando e sonhando contigo - disse, corada, abaixando a cabeça.

Ele levantou delicadamente minha cabeça, tocando em meu queixo e, olhando nos meus olhos, falou:

-Também estava sonhando com você - disse, aproximando-se ainda mais, se isso fosse possível. Eu o olhei surpresa. Ele se aproximou do meu ouvido, dizendo:

-Acho que estou apaixonado por você.

Congelei. Então ele me deu um pequeno beijo no lóbulo da orelha. voltou a olhar-me e começou a beijar minha testa,meus olhos,sua mão direita acariciava meus cabelos,enquanto a esquerda estava pousada na minha a ponta do meu nariz e por fim deu um selinho estalado nos meus lábios.E quando ele ia se afastando o puxei de volta e o beijo cheio de desejo,paixão,cheio de urgê línguas estavam passeando freneticamente uma na boca do sua mão estava passeando pelo meu rosto e a outra estava passeando pelo meu pescoço indo repousar no meu seio um arrepio percorrer meu ele estava me dando beijos pelo pescoç uma das minhas pernas e segurando pela minha coxa,puxou-me para junto de Deus eu iria ávamos ão ele disse ao meu ouvido com aquela sua típica voz rouca:

-Quero você, Hermione - e, dizendo isso, foi puxando-me pela mão até entrarmos em seu quarto, que ficava ao lado do de Bicuço.

Estava iluminado apenas por uma vela solitária. Ele me guiava pelo quarto, então sentou-se na cama. Eu sentei em seu colo e recomeçamos a nos beijar ardentemente. Eu estava sentada de frente para ele, com minhas pernas em volta de seu corpo. Ele descia seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, beijando meu colo, passando suas mãos pelo meu corpo. Levantei-me. Ele me olhou surpreso. Estava em pé, parada à sua frente, sorrindo. Então comecei a tirar minha camisola e joguei-a em cima dele. Ele tirou a camisa, ficando apenas de calça, levantou e, pegando-me no colo, deitou-me na cama e perguntou:

- Você tem certeza disso, Hermione?

Olhei em seus olhou e apenas balancei a cabeça. Ele sorriu e recomeçou a beijar-me. Começara pela minha boca e descera pelo meu pescoço. Minha respiração estava acelerada. Ele descia seus lábios indo pousá-los nos meus seios. Senti-me arrepiar por completo. Ele fazia movimentos circulares com a língua ao redor dos meus mamilos. Eu passava a mão pelos seus cabelos e gemia baixinho. Ele então beijou minha barriga e, descendo, beijou-me as coxas. Foi tirando minha calcinha lentamente, livrou-se de sua calça e voltando a beijar meus lábios e pescoço, dissera, olhando nos meus olhos:

-Eu estou louco por você, e prometo que, se você não agüentar, nós paramos - eu concordei, balançando mais uma vez a cabeça. Estava muito sem fôlego para abrir a boca e falar alguma coisa. Meu Deus, como ele estava sendo atencioso e carinhoso! Então achei que não poderia ter escolhido pessoa melhor para perder minha virgindade. Ele abriu minhas pernas lenta e delicadamente, sem deixar de me beijar um segundo e penetrou-me. Senti algo se romper e soltei um pequeno gemido de dor. Ele empurrava devagar e perguntava se eu estava bem. Soltei um murmúrio de concordância. Então ele começou a acelerar o ritmo, estava mais rápido. Dava-me delicados beijos pelo rosto e pelo meu pescoço. A dor tinha se transformado em prazer. Nós dois gemíamos juntos de prazer. Eu aproximei minha boca de sua orelha e, com uma voz bem rouca, falei:

-Estou perdidamente apaixonada por você - e mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele gemia cada vez mais, e sussurrava coisas no meu ouvido, tais como: "Você é linda!", "Quero você" e outras coisas que me faziam arfar mais ainda. Dando-me um beijo ardente e voraz, senti uma explosão no meu ventre. Estremeci, e então chegamos juntos ao orgasmo.

_**Through the storm we reach the shore**_

_**(Pela tempestade alcançamos a praia)**_

_**You give it all but I want more**_

_**(Você dá tudo mas eu quero mais)**_

_**And I'm waiting for you**_

_**(E eu estou esperando por você)**_

_**With or without you**_

_**(Com ou sem você)**_

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Novamente lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos. Essa era a lembrança que eu mais amava, minha primeira vez. Depois daquilo, encontrávamo-nos sempre à noite, até que tive de ir pra Escola. Não nos correspondíamos porque era perigoso demais para ele, mas tínhamos jurado amor eterno. O nosso cúmplice era Lupin, a única testemunha do nosso amor. Ainda teve o Natal, a última vez em que ficamos juntos e que ele me dera um anel, dizendo que assim que tudo melhorasse, ficaríamos juntos. Puro engano. Ele morrera pouco depois, levando com ele todos os nossos planos de "sermos felizes para sempre". Agora me sinto vazia, a vida parece rir da minha cara. A única pessoa que tenho certeza que nunca vou esquecer morreu. Respiro fundo e levanto-me da cama. Por causa dele tenho que viver, pois ninguém me ensinou mais sobre a vida do que Sirius, que passara seus últimos três anos foragido, escondido, sem poder fazer o que mais gostava: respirar o ar livre. Começo a arrumar minhas coisas no malão, afinal, amanhã começa mais um ano letivo, o meu sexto em Hogwarts e, com pesar no meu coração, sei que não vai mais haver alguém me esperando fora daqueles portões, nenhum animago deixando-me na estação de King Cross, ninguém para sonhar comigo; mas sei que ele me amou até o ultimo segundo de sua vida, e assim nosso amor irá durar para sempre.

_**With or without you**_

_**(Com ou sem você)**_

_**With or without you**_

_**(Com ou sem você)**_

_**I Can't live**_

_**(Eu não posso viver)**_

_**And you give yourself away**_

_**(E você se entrega)**_

_**And you give yourself away**_

_**(E você se entrega)**_

_**And you give**_

_**(E você dá)**_

~N/A: Música "With or without you" by U2. ~


End file.
